ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex:A Star Wars Story
Rex:A Star Wars Story is an upcoming live action Star Wars movie release by Lucas Films. This idea is old and was written when I was younger, so I'm gonna replace all of my old work with a new SW series. Plot One day,an old man telling kids about a legend,about Captain Rex,the story begins with Rex fighting battle droids,anakin claps to him.Months later,he met Ahsoka Tano and they become teacher and student.But then a bounty hunter hired by Count Doku call Flame Maker kill most of his team's soldiers,his heart was breaking,he should join the dark side,or helping the galaxy?After the events of Order 66,he left and hiding from The Empire,after he learned that anakin have turn to the dark side,he think he should do something for the rebels so he go to the empire's new base,Flamraka and fight with his old enemy,Flame Maker,Finally he defeat him,but later Rex lie down on the ground later.After the story ended,The old man reveals he is Ezra. In the mid-credits scene,it was revealed that Rex is still alive,he later flew to Endor and help the rebels vs the Empire. Cast Temuera Morssion as Captain Rex,The Clone Captain. Morssion also voice Flame Maker,The Fearsome Hunter. Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Ashley Eckstein as Ashoka Tano Frank Oz as Master Yoda Taylor Gray as Old Man/Ezra Bridger Anthony Daniels as C3PO Other Characters : Young Kids:5 boys,R2D2,Commander Cody,Wolf,Fives,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Stormtroopers,Clone Killers,Emperor,R3-XD(Rex's Droid),Ezra's son and daughter(Cameo)Princess Leia(In Memory of Carrie Fisher,using the projection from A New Hope.),Rebel Troopers(Cameo),KK(Clone Trooper),Jackson(Clone Trooper),Mace Windu(Cameo) Release This film was reveal on Disney Expo,2019. Teaser Tralier was out at May 30,2019. Based on the Clone Wars and Rebels animated series. Character Quotes Rex,Will Stop The Empire And Save The Galaxy! Will Die Under My Guns! The Story Of Rex. You Belive,You Can Be A Hero Too! Tralier transcripts Old Man:A Long Time Ago,There Was A Man,Who Fight For Us. (Camera switch to Rex Breathing,looking at dead Clone Troopers.) Old Man:He Is Strong,Brave,Justice. Old Man:He Is Captain Rex... (Camera switch to Order 66 Moments) Captain Rex:NO!(Saw A Jedi Got Killed) (Flashbacks) Anakin To Rex:Be Brave Rex,I Am Sure You Can Become A Hero Fight For The Galaxy! (Camera Switch To Jedi Temple Burning By Flame Maker) Flame Maker:You Will Never Win Me,And You Jedi Order Are Hopeless! (Trooper KK's Ship Got Shooted) Captain Rex:NO! (Emperor laughs) (Darth Vader Breathing Sound) Old Man:He,Was My Teacher... (Show Title Rex:A Star Wars Story) (Coming 2020.) Soundtrack # Opening Theme # Captain Rex's Theme # Galaxy Hero Rex # Force Theme # Anakin's Theme # Clones Vs Battle Droids Theme # Space Fight # CP3O And Battle Droids's Dance Fight # Hiding # The Fight On Flamraka # A Story's End # Ezra's Theme Trvia ▪The movie used 150 millon to make the sets,character design,costumes. ▪The movie will release with a short,BB-8's Adventure(Animated) ▪Rated PG-13. ▪Elements used from Clone Wars And Rebels. ▪Features Flashbacks from Clone Wars,but remake in live action. ▪This is the first Star Wars film release with a short,like a Disney movie. ▪This will along side release with Star Wars:Droids Adventure TV Series. ▪When Ezra end the story,the movie play the slow version of Tatooine Double Sun. ▪The Start and the ending take place at Tatooine Mos Eisley Cantina. ▪This is the fourth Star Wars Stories Movie,first being Rouge One,second Solo,thrid Kenobi. Category:Star Wars